Known examples of electronic devices include photoelectric conversion elements such as dye-sensitized solar cells or organic thin-film solar cells and display elements such as liquid crystal display devices or EL display devices.
A functional device that has favorable sealing performance and is resistant to the occurrence of short circuits by arranging an insulating spacer between a pair of substrates and joining the insulating spacer to the pair of substrates with a sealing material has been proposed as an example of such an electronic device (see, for example, Patent Document 1). This Patent Document 1 discloses the use of an inorganic material such as glass, alumina or quartz or organic material such as polyethylene for the insulating spacer, and the use of an acrylic resin or glass frit and the like for the sealing material (Examples).